


do you know my heart?

by hyeongyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongyeon/pseuds/hyeongyeon
Summary: Yoo Jeongyeon isn't one for love. Certainly not with a mysterious girl she has never interacted with. And yet, as if drawn to her by something greater, love is the only word that can come close to describe it.





	1. Enchanted.

Yoo Jeongyeon wasn't one for love stories. They never resonated with her that much. She had never felt the need to find someone, never had that strong link, never had that one person that would sweep her off her feet. She had had a few flings, here and there, but it had just served her to know that wasn't her thing, and so neither lasted very long. Of course, Yoo Jeongyeon didn't believe in love at first sight. An overused trope that didn't reflect the reality of relationships, a silly infatuation made bigger just for the sake of selling romantic movies. 

So why was she now dying to know everything about a random girl she had only met once?

It had all started a few months ago. Jihyo had insisted they should go to one of those parties everyone in college went to. She had refused as always, but after a lot of puppy eyes she had accepted. It was in the house of those japanese girls; Mina, Sana and Momo. Jihyo had mysteriously been trying to befriend them, although that mystery had a name: Chou Tzuyu, the other member of their squad. They were not the typical elitist queen bees, they were actually nice and their popularity wasn't unwarranted, but it still wasn't a world in where Jeongyeon would be comfortable. She was more happy talking about artsy stuff with Chaeng and Dubu. 

So Jeongyeon didn't believe in love, but who was her to judge her best friend? If Jihyo wanted to chase after a girl at a party, then she'd be there to support her. She donned her leather jacket and ripped jeans, her old boots and her fake smile and went to the party. It was as plain and boring as she had expected. As always, nothing interesting, nothing that would stand out, nothing...

She would’ve seen her even if she had her eyes closed. A girl with a red dress and black hair. She owned her whole field of vision. The whole room. She was shining brighter than anything Jeongyeon had ever seen. Like the light of the sun coming back after an eclipse. If you stared at it too much, it’d burn your eyes. She had the brightest smile, the cutest bunny teeth and fluffiest cheeks. Jeongyeon instinctively looked away just as their eyes almost met. What the fuck was that? Something inside her told her to get out of there as soon as possible, but her feet where glued to the floor. When she lifted her gaze, the girl flashed a very brief smile at her and left to join Mina and Sana in their conversation. 

She was blushing all the way home in the car and, of course, Jihyo noticed. 

“Are you alright? You’re awfully quiet, and your cheeks have been flustered ever since we got out.”

“Oh? Yeah, yeah. It’s just… i think i’ve caught a cold, or something. Will you make me yuja tea when we get home?”

“Sure! I can’t let that precious voice of yours go to waste. Although it’s been weeks since i last heard you sing... Jeongyeon, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just… exams and all that, you know.”

The truth was that lately she had been lacking any motivation to write or sing anything. It’s not that she didn’t love it as much as she had always been, it’s just that there wasn’t much to sing about. She didn’t feel sad, happy, nervous or angry, there was just an… emptiness, as she called it. She really hoped it was because of university and stress, and that it would fade away once she got her degree. Writing and singing were one of the few things that still made her feel good. 

The same situation happened three more times that month. Jeongyeon, accompanying Jihyo. Jihyo, orbiting around Tzuyu, helplessly drawn into her. And the mysterious girl. Everywhere Jeongyeon looked, there she was. Always with the same confidence, the same smile. Jeongyeon would’ve sold her soul right there to know what was the reason of that smile.

The conversations in the car on their way back home were also the same.

“You know… i think i have a pretty good chance with Tzuyu. We kept taking today and she laughed at everything i said. I even caught her stealing a few glances when she thought i wasn’t looking. I know i always talk about all my romantic nonsense to you, but…”

“It’s alright. I think anyone would be an idiot to reject you. Next time we go to one of their parties… i think you should tell her.”

“Jeongyeon! What’s gotten into you? Are you suddenly a believer that love stories exist?”

And did they? Was Jeongyeon destined for this mysterious girl? Would there be a sweet moment, would they slowly fall in love with each other? Would they buy a house together, move in, get a dog? A month ago, she would’ve said no. But now there was a big part of her, one she couldn’t ignore anymore, that desired nothing more than to be destined for this girl.

“Hmmm… What are love stories? Are they some mystical thing, given to us by some major force, or are they the stories we make ourselves?”

“Is that why you’ve been writing again?”

Jihyo’s question caught her by surprise. It was true, she had started writing again. Not singing, not yet. She wasn’t ready to say out loud the things she wrote. Almost as if they were a secret, something so close to her heart, so profound, that it still scared her to fully acknowledge it was there. 

“Well… maybe.”

She saw Jihyo smile.

“I won’t press the issue, because i know how these things are, but i’m very happy for you Jeong.”

She smiled, too. 

“I guess it’s something to be happy about.”

 

When she finally acknowledged her feelings, it was with Dahyun and Chaeyoung. She was in their dorm, playing her electric guitar, while Chaeng painted with one hand and played with Dahyun’s hair, who had her head on the girl’s lap, with the other. The words came out of Jeongyeon’s mouth out of their own will. 

“I think I'm falling for someone.”

Both girls suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked at her wide-eyed.

“You're WHAT?”

She just sat there through the avalanche of questions Chaeng and Dahyun threw at her. He or She? What was her name? How had they met? Had they talked yet? Did she knew? 

“She. I don’t know her name. We met at one of Jihyo’s parties. No, we haven’t talked. Just exchanged glances a few times.”

“Wait, really? Jeongyeon liking someone just with a few looks? Where did that “love at first sight doesn’t exist” go?”

“It’s not like that, Chaeng.”

Those words were not directed at Chaeyoung, but at herself, and she knew it too. This was part of the reason she had been so reluctant to admit it. She would also have to admit all her previous ideas and conceptions about love were wrong.

“Then tell us, what’s it like?”

Jeongyeon sighed, being cornered by her two best friends besides Jihyo. She set her guitar at her side and buried her face on her hands, exasperated. 

“Yeah, i’m whipped for a girl i don’t know. Please don’t laugh at me and don’t point out who much of an hypocrite i am.”

Chaeyoung and Dahyun moved at her side, each one as supportive as always. They knew Jeongyeon too well, and both knew that she needed now a more logical approach rather than just support and feelings.

“We don’t think that’s hypocritical. People feel things all the time and those things change your perception of who you are. So you didn’t believe in love at first sight and now you’re experiencing? People deny the planet is round even when they experience it too.”

“Great, so i’m an flat earther now. Thanks, Dahyun.” 

“Well you were one! Now you’re starting to see the effects of gravity. So now you have two options. Keep denying it doesn’t make sense for the Earth to be flat, or accept it’s round. Neither of those options is hypocritical, but one is dumb as hell.”

That made more sense than the mess of thoughts and feelings that were swarming her head at every minute, so she decided to just hang onto it for a while, until her line of thought was clearer. 

“Okay, so how do i stop being a flat earther of love?”

This time, Chaeyoung wrapped her hand around Jeongyeon’s shoulders and smiled. She immediately knew it was one of Chaeng’s mythological remarks. She saw Dahyun roll her eyes too and chuckle.

“Ah, my little Icarus, you'll need to learn how to fly before you can get too close to that new sun of yours.”


	2. The Only Exception.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is hard to find, and even harder to keep. So what can you do when love keeps eluding you, after you've first experienced it? Easy, you spend your days trying to get it back.

It had been two months now, and there was no sight of her. Wherever she looked around campus, whenever she asked her classmates, no one knew someone with her description. She went to a couple of Mina’s parties, even when Jihyo suggested they should really study instead and still, not even a trace of her. It was as if she had never existed, as if somehow Jeongyeon had made everything up. And maybe she did, maybe this was all her mind trying to play a sick game with her. Today wasn’t any different. As soon as they had arrived at Mina’s house, Jihyo had gone missing in action, which wasn’t surprising given how close she and Tzuyu had gotten. It was only a matter of time before one of them made the first move, but Jihyo always said she wanted to be sure the other girl also felt the same for her. That meant Jeongyeon had all night to search for her girl. 

The first two hours, she stayed in the living room, with everyone else. It’s what she had been doing the first time she had found her, so it might as well be her best bet. She tried doing small talk, something she deeply hated, or sneakily asking around for the mystery girl, trying to recall all her features. It was easy, the memories of her had been burning in her mind ever since. It took only seconds to conjure from her mind even the tiniest detail of her face. After a while, she guessed her best option would be to find Mina. After all, it was her party. She had to know, right? But she also was nowhere to be found. A small thought in her mind, a very intrusive voice, told her to do the math. She didn’t have any reason whatsoever to think like that, but that small voice in her head crept until it became a very loud thought, one she couldn’t just shake. Suddenly, what seemed absurd before was an obvious truth now. If they were both missing, and that girl was only around when Mina was, it could only mean… Great, now she was jealous. 

She took a big sip of her drink, feeling the sweet taste fill her mouth as she felt her tongue go numb from the alcohol, and tried to space out from those thoughts. If the girl wasn’t going to magically appear in the same room as hers, she’d have to look for her somewhere else. The house looked big on the outside, but it was even bigger in the inside. How many rooms could someone have on the second floor? She went looking around, searching door to door, trying to find whatever she could cling to, to cope with her sanity. That is, until she heard noises coming from one of the rooms. It sounded like heavy breathing, whispering and was that…? She should’ve guessed what kind of noises she was hearing, but between the music and her fuzzy mind, it was too late to realize she probably shouldn’t barge in unannounced by the time she opened the door. And certainly not without knocking first.

Well, she had found Mina, alright. Sana, too, with nothing but the blankets she was covering herself with and ready to throw the first thing she’d find at Jeongyeon. Some part of her mind thought, relieved, that at least now she knew Mina wasn’t dating her mystery girl. She quickly excused herself and closed the door as something that sounded like a shoe slammed against it. She had the feeling that this was the last party Mina would allow her to come to.

So much for searching upstairs, she thought. She desisted on her idea of finding her and set off to find her friend instead. There was no use searching for her, she knew that much now. She found Jihyo on the kitchen, shamelessly flirting with Tzuyu, who was pinned against the counter between Jihyo’s arms, playing with a strand of her hair. As soon as she entered, Tzuyu got startled and looked away, blushing.

“Um, hi, Jeongyeon! We were just…” She just let her words trail off as Jeongyeon grinned at her.

“Hey! Don’t mind me, i’m just walking by. You look cute when you’re blushing, by the way, but i’m sure Jihyo has already told you that! She really talks about that, like, ALL the time. Speaking of which…” She turned to Jihyo, whose stare would haunt her dreams if she already knew her best friend would never do anything bad to her. Well, now she really wasn’t all that sure. “It sucks and I’m really sorry for getting in the way of you getting laid, but my mystery girl isn’t here, and i need a ride home… You know, I can’t drive.”

Tzuyu looked like she wanted to say something, but Jihyo just sighed and whispered something into her ear, which immediately made her shut up and blush. She watched as Jihyo grabbed her purse and stormed outside with Jeongyeon, grabbing her by her wrist in not the most delicate manner. She tried to at least mouth an apology to Tzuyu on her way out.

 

“Are you sure you don’t remember her? Red dress, cute bunny teeth, puffy cheeks and a bright smile.”

It was excruciating. Jihyo had accepted to drive her home, even though right now she hated her with all her heart, and all Jeongyeon would spend the whole trip doing was trying to see if she knew something, even when Jihyo seemed as oblivious as the rest of the world about the girl of her dreams. Not that Jeongyeon would ever admit to calling her that, but she couldn't deny how often she was in her dreams lately. Some were very sweet, imagining herself in all kinds of dates, others a little bit anxious, arguing or fearing about losing her, and others… Well, she preferred to keep those private.

“I’m sorry, Jeongyeon, but I seriously don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“You must’ve seen me staring at her, at least?”

“Well, I was more focused on Tzuyu. The girl I'm trying to date, you know. The girl i was about to kiss as you walked in? But no, whenever i looked at you, you were bored to death staring at your drink. No sign of a mystery girl with a red dress.”

Great, so now no one except for her had seen her girl. She couldn’t have made her up, right? The girl was real. People didn’t appear out of nothing. She was real, and so were her feelings. She could gather her courage and ask Mina. “Hey, sorry I interrupted your sexy time with Sana, by the way, do you know about a girl with bunny teeth?” It didn’t sound like an exciting prospect.

Jihyo looked at her, concerned. She cherished seeing Jeongyeon like this, open, feeling something other than indifference and mild depression, and if this girl had disappeared forever it would mean her best friend would be back to not leaving their apartment and eating only the least healthy food she could find in their fridge, which Jihyo tried to hide.

“So what are you gonna do now?”

“I don’t know. Searching for her is proving useless, and no one will help me, so I'll just have to forget about it.”

Jihyo raised a brow and tried to contain a chuckle, much to Jeongyeon’s annoyance. She narrowed her eyes and stared at her, accusing her before she could even defend herself.

“What!?”

“I just think it’s funny you think you can forget about the girl you’ve been pining over the past months. You’re head over heels for someone you don’t even know, much less heard her voice, and you’re simply just going to… forget?”

Jeongyeon opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, then opened it again only to close it. It felt so frustrating that nothing coherent would come out of her mouth. Once she gave up trying to come with a witty remark, she sighed and threw her arms in the air, before crossing them and pouting slightly.

“I guess!”

Jihyo simply shook her head in disbelief and kept driving. She had always imagined this side of Jeongyeon, that something was hiding behind all those layers that she had built around herself to protect her heart, and it was a delight to see her trying so hard to hold onto those layers as they crumbled at the sight of this mysterious girl. She just hoped wherever she was, that girl knew how important she had managed to become in their lives.

 

Jeongyeon hops on the stage, trying to calm her nerves. Today was an important gig, and if it goes well they’re sure to come back here. She draws in the ambient, the neon lights and the smoke, the crowd jumping and roaring. They’re ready, and she’s ready, too, feeling the weight of her guitar on her shoulder, the rumbling on the ground. It’s when she feels most alive, knowing that those people out there are waiting for her. She looks once more to Dahyun, who’s already at the drums, Chaeyoung, gripping her bass and Park Sooyoung, nodding with the other guitar. There isn’t any mysterious girl in her mind now, not as the lights all point at her and the crowd suddenly goes quiet. She doesn’t introduce themselves, there’s no point. If someone’s gonna know them, it’s for their music. She plays the first notes, and dives right into the song.

The concert goes amazingly well, and Jeongyeon couldn’t be happier, she couldn’t have asked for a better public. They shout with them, they jump, and she’s even managed to get them to do a mosh pit. It’s great, and for a moment she just wants to jump in and feel the adrenaline rush. But now it’s time for the closing act, and Jeongyeon knows exactly what song to play. It’s the first time she’ll ever play it, and not even her bandmates know the lyrics, only the melody. She’s at equal parts nervous and excited. It’s a slow song, one in which she has poured every once of her being, of all her life and experiences, and the public is reacting really well.

“…And that was the day that I promised, I’d never sing of love if it does not exist, but darling you are the only exception…”

By the time of the second chorus, the crowd is singing it with her, and Jeongyeon finds it strange. That people that have no idea about her, about her struggles or situations, somehow find it in themselves to relate to her experiences, to share this moment with her. She pushes through the tears that want to crawl from her eyes for the bridge. She grips the mic with both hands, as hard as she can, and lets Sooyoung carry the music to pour out everything she’s been holding inside.

“I’ve got a tight grip of reality but I can’t, let go of what’s in front of me here. I know you’re leaving in the morning when you wake up, leave me with some kind of proof it’s not a dream.”

Jeongyeon can feel herself crying, because god it’s such a weird feeling to let that out, because she can finally breathe again, and because maybe she’s staring at a smiling face, at a pair of cute bunny teeth and puffy cheeks. Maybe the girl that’s returning her stare has a red dress.

She doesn’t even think twice, as if her own body moves on its own accord, and leaves her bandmates to finish the chorus as she jumps at the crowd. It makes them wild, passing her around, and Jeongyeon would’ve been delighted to just bask in the surrounding euphoria, but she has only one thing in her mind. She sees her, leaving through the front door, and once Jeongyeon manages to get there she rushes outside.

The only thing that greets Jeongyeon is the cold air against her skin, filling her lungs against the burning heat that has taken hold of her chest. She’s panting, looking around desperately for anything, any sign that could tell her she’s real. That she isn’t chasing ghosts, that this girl isn’t just in her imagination, in some place in her mind where she wants to be happy. Jeongyeon wants nothing more than to feel what’s making her keep going, what makes her hold onto life, is real.

She finds it when she turns around, already disappointed. A bright smile, sightly blushing cheeks and a pair of red lips and red dress. Jeongyeon’s mystery girl, the only girl she’s ever made her feel this way, opens her lips for the first time.

“Took you long enough, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet, but will there be a twist to it? 
> 
> As always, i hope you enjoyed it. See you in the next part. ♡♡
> 
> you can find me at @hyeongyeon on twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be a one-shot, but it's turned into something more. You'll see!
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the ride! ♡♡♡


End file.
